


In Term

by stitchar



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Pregnancy, Small things, bits of hugs, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchar/pseuds/stitchar
Summary: Bumblebee has to go through a certain struggle of life, but he's not alone.
A request I did for mage-of-words. I apologize for a huge delay for your requested work! But, I really do hope you enjoy.





	

It's uncommon for someone to get knocked up, even more, rare if it's during the front line and on a battlefield. Thankfully, for Bumblebee, Cybertonians doesn't get ‘knocked up' as often, but sparks are a mysterious thing when he found himself carrying an extra life.

He wasn't sure how'd it happened, one day he was fine and suddenly, he was carrying. He didn't even have time to process through what had happened, ended up walking around the scrapyard on what to do next. He made a choice, not that he hates it; he just wasn't expecting that out of all the bots in the group, he ended up carrying it. Another problem was telling his teammates about the new life.

 The leader of the ragtag group called them in an emergency meeting and announced his term. The reaction was various mixed of either horror or fascination. Horror, because in all honesty, raising a sparkling can be quite a nightmare and fascination because of how rare it is.

 That and the human companions were puzzled as to why Bumblebee was carrying. It took a whole two hours to explain both Clays on the fantastic anatomy of the Cybertronian body. The result of them was walking back into the vintage restaurant and eating a lot of ice cream and pancakes. Bumblebee felt bad for overexerting their minds. It's not exactly normal to have a ‘male' Cybertronian to carry to the humans, as they know that it was biologically impossible for a male population in Earth to get pregnant. Bumblebee didn't wish for them to know so soon, but cats were out of the bag anyways.

Back to his teammates, Sideswipe was having a crisis of seeing the leader of the group carrying a new life. Strongarm was still the same, but her excitement was evident as she asked him various questions concerning with the new sparkling. Fixit was more excited and started stammering if he has some right tools back at the broken ship.

Drift, of course being Drift, said nothing but gave congrats to him. Behind him, both minibots, Slipstream and Jetstorm were curious and wanted to see if they can hear the extra spark in Bumblebee's spark chamber.

Of course, Bumblebee told them that it's too early to know just yet.

Windblade was a surprise, though, as she chatted excitedly, "Can't wait to see little Bee look-a-like running around!" and started to make various lists on what she can do to the scrapyard, dragging both Strongarm and Sideswipe with her. Bumblebee mentally prayed to Primus for both of the younglings, as Windblade can be quite a handful.

Grimlock, oh poor Grimlock was a huge nervous wreck. He would shuffle around the scrapyard, glancing at his chest nervously, as if he had done something terrible. Bumblebee calmly comforted him telling him that everything will be okay and that Grimlock will be a good caretaker when the sparkling is born.

Optimus was difficult to read, but he gave Bumblebee his congrats and how proud he is to the young leader. But he also warned Bumblebee that while carrying is a blessing and a rarity, it could be difficult as time later goes on.

"I have seen many others who have lost their sparkling before it could see the world." Optimus would say, "Even with best medicine and medics around Cybertron, it's important that you protect your sparkling and your life. Spark can be a mysterious force."

A blessing and a curse, that was the only thing Bumblebee knew when it comes to carrying a life. Being highly intelligent mechanical beings, being pregnant is a huge risk, especially if one is in middle of the battle. However, Bumblebee was sure that this sparkling will see the world he lives in; colorful, peaceful with few Decepticons running around being vigilantes, and surrounded by the diversity of Cybertronians and humans around.

After everyone had learned about his carrying term, preparation for the new life became a priority.

Windblade ended up forcing Denny Clay to help sort and put away any dangerous items that may be harmful to the sparkling. Denny ended up asking a lot of questions regarding about the sparklings and surprisingly, Drift ended up giving him few pointers as to why certain metals, oils, and rust were bad to sparklings.

"You'll learn a lot when you have Minibots who still have yet to reach adulthood."

"Wait, you mean both Slipstream and Jetstorm are kids?" Denny asked dreadfully. Drift shook his head at that.

"They are what you humans call, ‘teenagers'." He answered truthfully, "If I have to compare to someone in the scrapyard, they're a bit older than Sideswipe."

They sorted the items out, putting any dangerous scraps and items away further in the scrapyard, even putting up a warning sign to remind everyone in the scrapyard, that everything was sparkling proofed. Even the pods that held the Decepticon refugees were relocated in the scrapyard's cave.

After that was done, everyone can finally relax and wait for the sparkling to come, which was a long and difficult process as Cybertronians goes through the carrying stage differently.

Unlike human females who goes through various forms of stress and hormones, the one who carries the sparkling just sits down and bonds with their unborn sparkling, sending sparks of messages and warmth to keep the sparkling alive. It's a difficult process, but Bumblebee was used to staying still and being patient, as well as vigilant.

But this also hinders his position as a leader.

Because of the sparkling coming to the living, all of his teammates, even Optimus, were a bit of a paranoid bunch. He could've sworn that while they're excited for Little Bee, a nickname they all agreed on, they ended up doing some heavier tasks for him. The only light task he could do was read reports and gives strategy to them when in a battlefield.

Being bored was an understatement, but when he had nothing else to do, he ended up getting lost in thoughts. Terrible thoughts of doubt and flashback that he hoped to never see again. 

He didn’t tell them, not wanting them to worry about him when they’re so focused on his sparkling. He’d rather carry the burden for himself, and hoped that no one would notice his odd behavior as everyone carries on their day.

* * *

It was night, and Bumblebee found himself awake in his own berth, alone with thoughts of doubts. Thinking back, he subconsciously rubbed his chest where the new sparkling was resting and growing.

Getting up, he walked away from his berth and out of the scrapyard, in need of fresh air.

He wondered if he could be a good creator and maybe a good leader as he watched the stars up ahead. He missed Cybertron as well, not as much, but enough since most of his old friends were back in home planet. 

“Bee?” Bumblebee turned around to see Grimlock walking up to him, “You okay?”

“Never better.” He answered, “Just...feeling under the weather I suppose.”

Grimlock didn’t say anything and just sat next to him, wrapping his arms around his leader as a form of comfort. Bumblebee didn’t complain and leaned against Grimlock for small comfort. At least, Gimlock didn’t ask for anymore question and took advantage of that.

He looked up at the sky again, this time listening to Grimlock’s spark pulse through his chest as he laid his hand against to where Little Bee was resting. He had time, he guessed, and he knew that he’d be fine as long as the others were here for the new life. 

He guessed he’ll start by loving himself more.


End file.
